Music Of The Night
by Ravenus
Summary: Vampire AU: /"I told you, I'm not afraid." Dean looked up, his predatory gaze locking with Cas' unafraid and stubborn stare. The angel held his head up high despite the situation he was in and it made it even harder for Dean to resist. His whole body was shaking because he couldn't stand the closeness but couldn't take a step back either./ Vampire!Dean, Angel!Cas. Rated M. Complete


AU: Vampire!Dean, Vampire!Sam (still brothers), Vampire!Helen and some others mentioned briefly, Angel!Cas.

A/N: I recently saw some nice fanarts featuring Vampire!Dean on DA and I guess that gave me the idea for this fic.

Some wing!kink

Rating: M

Pairing: Dean/Castiel

**Music Of The Night**

"Dean!" His name was a shouted whisper over the noise of the falling rain out of the shadows next to him, his brother was eager to run away from this alley, but Dean had found something of interest to him. "Hurry, Dean, I can already smell the hunters. They're coming closer." Sam wrinkled his nose in a gesture of disgust. "They reek of vampire blood…" The older brother waved him off, his eyes wandering over the unconscious form that lay to his feet: a black haired man with a shabby white shirt, a blue tie, a suit and a trench coat covered his body. Way too much layers of clothing in Dean's opinion, but that wasn't the most striking thing about this man.

"Dean…!" His brother would never leave without him and so Dean tried to wake up the man, he shook his shoulders, he slapped a hand into his face several times but the beauty wouldn't wake up. God, he really had a handsome face, square jaw, slight stubble, straight nose. His raven black hair was a sharp contrast to his shiny white wings. So was he an angel?

"Have you even looked at this man, Sammy?" Dean inquired with a frustrated sigh because the angel-man-thing wouldn't wake up. It was stupid, plainly dumb but Dean ached to see his eyes, he was curious beyond belief. Time was against him, he could hear the hushed voices of the approaching hunters from around the corner of the alley.

"No I haven't and I don't care. Come on. _Now_!" Dean didn't obey because he listened to what Sam said but because it was really time to leave before the hunters would find them and kill them both or worse follow them to their coven to kill everyone of his little family.

"How dare you talking to the leader of your coven like this?" Sam rolled his eyes.

"I'm your brother and I only care for your safety and that of our coven." Dean knew he was right and he definitely had a point. On the other hand leaving the angel behind in this alley for the hunters to find went straight against the older vampire's intuition. Something was important about the creature that lay there, sprawled across the pavement as if he had fallen from heaven just a few minutes ago. When he was right behind Sam he looked back at the angel, white wings were soaking wet from the heavy rain just like his clothes and Dean couldn't just let him leave like this. It was a mixture of stubbornness and curiosity that made him turn on his heels, Sam's angry growl barely audible.

The older brother stepped back into the alley, looked down at the man whose pink lips were parted slightly and then the vampire bent down to swipe him up into his arms, carrying him out of the alley just in time because the hunters rounded the corner just the second Dean did vanish from their sight.

"You're crazy, Dean!" Sam yelled over his shoulder as they both ran for their lives, Dean with the heavy burden of the angel. His wings reached the street and Dean hoped he wouldn't stumble on them and fall with the man in his arms. This man was special, he was important and Dean would never forgive himself if he had to leave him out here.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"What is _this_? "Helen asked when Sam and Dean were back in their old mansion that was used as their coven's home. The woman who was like a mother to Dean and the rest of his coven had just followed him up the stairs to his room, totally ignoring his personal space. He growled deep in his chest, making her aware that he was the leader of this family as she tended to forget this from time to time.

"You mean: _who_ is this, right?" His voice held anger, he was pissed because she questioned his decision to take the angel guy home with him – and because she was right and he knew it. Ignoring her he turned around and watched the man on his bed closely. A part of Dean was curious what the blood of an angel would taste like. If he truly was an angel. The leader of the coven hoped that he would wake up soon so he could ask all the relevant questions. Dean was more than curious to hear the story of this man.

"Dean…" Helen's voice got softer, protective and it made the hairs on the vampire's neck stand on end because he knew he would listen to her advice like he had listened to his own mother when he had been a child. He hated himself for it because he should make the decisions for all of them. Breathe – calm down, he told himself and turned to face her. "Why did you bring him here? You know that he's a danger to all of us, to Jo, to Sammy…" Oh, the woman knew how to hit a nerve in Dean. Mentioning his younger brother and her daughter who was like a sister to Dean made his bad conscience even worse. His eyes wandered to the man on the bed. Dean had placed him on his stomach and the huge white wings were sprawled across his back, over the mattress and their tips even reached the soft red carpet.

"Seriously, Helen, I dunno." He confessed and sighed. "He looked so lost when he lay on the ground, soaking wet from the rain and I just wasn't able to leave him behind." A smile grew on the woman's lips, one that Dean knew very well.

"Maybe there's a good heart in this vampire's chest, huh?" Dean glared at her. "Don't look at me like that, sweetheart, who knows what he's good for." She made a vague gesture towards the bed and the sleeping man on it, then turned to leave with a wave and a wink. Dean watched her leave, closed the door when she was downstairs, then turned back towards the bed.

"You should wake up soon… Otherwise someone will eat you alive." It was meant like a joke but as this was a house full of vampires chances were high that it would come true. He sat down next to the stranger, careful that he didn't sit on the wings. Curiosity took a hold on him and Dean reached out with his hand to gently caress the feathers. The vampire gasped: never had he felt something as soft as the fabric that formed the white wings of the angel: velvet and satin were rough compared to the feathers that glided through Dean's fingers, nearly making him moan at the sensation.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Someone touched his wings! This shouldn't be, why could they see them, how dare they touch the feathers on his back? Castiel groaned, partly because the touch was gentle and sent waves of pleasure down his back and partly because he still felt weak from the fight with the demon that had left him unconscious. The angel sat up on the bed he was resting upon and felt the other person jump away from him, the gentle fingers leaving his wings. Much better. When he looked around, Castiel saw the most stunning man he had ever seen: short dirty blond hair, fine features and green eyes that seemed to glow from the inside while he watched Castiel closely, taking another step back, when he brought up his wings behind his back, not fully folding them in a threatening gesture. The other man pressed his back against the wall, still taking a defensive stance, exposing sharp teeth beneath his pink lips.

"Who are you?" Castiel demanded. "And why am I here?"

"Dean." The other man answered, obviously not able to say more and Castiel realized that Dean was staring at him, as if mesmerized by his eyes. Castiel took a step towards him, cocking his head to the left, his other question hadn't been answered yet and he wasn't used to waiting. "Why am I here?" He asked again and was already getting impatient. Another glance towards Dean's pointed teeth. "And what are you?"

"I took you here. I'm a vampire."

The news obviously shocked Castiel and he looked at Dean with something between hate and disgust in his eyes.

"I found you in an alley, you were unconscious and I couldn't just leave you there. No need to be afraid, I…"

"Afraid? I'm an angel of the Lord, there is little I fear." So the man truly was an angel. Strangely – even though Dean had suspected it – it surprised him deeply, maybe because that meant that there truly was a God above, an almighty being that watched over all of them. He wasn't sure if this was good or bad news.

"What's your name?" Dean wanted to know. Hell, these blue eyes were the most intense eyes he had ever seen in his life and they kind of intimidated him – in his own home.

"Castiel."

"Castiel." Dean repeated the name, rolling it around on his tongue, tasting it, liking the way it felt to say it. "So Castiel, angel of the Lord… welcome to my coven."

"I won't be a part of your coven." Castiel's brow furrowed while he stared into Dean's endlessly deep green eyes. There was something about the vampire that caught his attention, but he couldn't yet grab it and he refused to get involved with scum like vampires. With an exasperated sigh Dean let his shoulders slump.

"You're my guest, not part of the coven. I thought you were wounded, I mean you were just lying there, unmoving and the hunters were about to find you. So I just… well… picked you up and brought you here." The explanation had made sense a few seconds ago, before Dean had spoken it out loud and he doubted that Castiel would thank him in any way. Soon he got angry at himself, Sam and Helen had been right… This man was just a danger to their coven.

"I will leave, now."

"No, Cas, please stay, I'm curious…" Dean stepped forward, one hand raised in a gesture that was supposed to stop the angel from leaving, but he let it drop to his side again when Castiel quirked an eyebrow.

"Cas?"

"I – I'm sorry, if this was inappropriate..." Dean hurried to say. Maybe this angel was dangerous. Hell, he most likely was dangerous as he was a celestial creature.

"No. I like it." He seemed surprised that he had just said that, but Dean broke into a grin that took Cas off guard. An abomination, a vampire, a monster shouldn't be so beautiful like this man with the crinkles that formed next to his mouth and eyes when he laughed, exposing his sharp teeth.

Cas noted that Dean's green eyes turned darker, clouded over with something that could just be described as instinct, but the angel wouldn't take a step back from the vampire because he refused to get intimidated by this…thing, this creature. But Dean didn't look like a monster, his skin wasn't as pale as Cas had expected it for a vampire and there was something graceful about the way he moved. And now he was moving towards him, green eyes locked with his own, staring him down with this intense gaze.

"What else do you like?" Though the question was nothing out of the ordinary Castiel felt strange. It was the way _how_ Dean's voice was hushed when he asked it and _how_ he moved like a predator on a hunt. He came closer still until their noses nearly touched. The vampire was slightly taller and looked down into Cas' eyes as if he wanted to strip his soul naked, suck it from him to make it his own. Never had the angel's heart beat as fast as it was beating this very moment. Dean made him nervous but he wouldn't show it for the life of him!

"I like beautiful things." Castiel answered, his ocean blue eyes never leaving Dean's. When the men stood chest to chest, another smile crept over the vampire's face exposing these deliciously wicked pointed teeth. Before Cas could say another word, Dean had pressed his pink red lips against the angel's, gently licking his way into his mouth, making Castiel gasp. Dean took the opportunity to deepen the kiss, slowly, teasingly he stole Cas' breath, both their hands hanging limply by their sides, no commitment, just pure lust. It was a slow kiss and just as passionate, leaving both man staring into each other's eyes.

"Damn, Cas, _you_ are beautiful." Dean whispered. He didn't know where this came from but he knew that he needed to say this, that he didn't want the angel to leave. But that was exactly what he did.

"I'm not made for this." He whispered and with the faint sound of fluttering wings Castiel was gone.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Dean didn't see Castiel in a long time, though he often thought about the piercing blue eyes of the angel and the soft feathers of his wings. The angel was something special, that was sure but Dean feared that he would never meet him again. Sometimes, when he sat in the kitchen, he would get lost, staring out of the window, thinking about the blue-eyed angel who had reacted so damn strange when he had found out that Dean was a vampire.

"You sulking?" Helen asked when she entered the kitchen.

"Nah… Just…thinking." Dean answered.

"I often find you like this since you brought the angel home. What happened up there?" She made a vague gesture towards Dean's room. The younger man frowned at her before averting his eyes. He wasn't willing to talk about it yet.

"Nothing, Helen. Everything's fine." She shook her head, regarding him silently and Dean was sure that he would soon spit it all out if she wouldn't leave him alone.

"You know the rules, Dean, you made them yourself: don't ever lie to Helen. They all tell me their secrets and I keep them all." She smiled warmly. "Even Gabriel confessed to me, so why not you, sweetheart?" Because what Dean had done was so damn wrong! Inwardly he cursed himself for kissing Castiel, the man was an angel, a creature so pure and innocent that it was more than a sin to kiss him like the vampire had done. "Dean…"

"He truly was an angel, Helen." His words were barely above a whisper. "I – I… He was so fucking beautiful that I couldn't resist. I never did something like this before, not with a man and… " Helen's eyes went larger, she knew Dean was famous with the ladies, of course, he was a real stunner but what he was about to say didn't fit to anything she ever thought to know about the leader of their coven. "Damn, he just looked at me with those huge blue eyes.. I kissed him." He closed his eyes when he remembered the moment and the lust that went through his body when their lips had met. "And he was an eager participant, I didn't force him into anything." Dean added quickly, when he saw the look on the other vampire's face.

"You? You of all people kiss a man?" Dean's eyes went up to hers, looking at her from below his lashes.

"I just had to do it… Don't ask me why. He was so beautiful." Dean smiled slightly, a sad smile that didn't reach his eyes. "It was the best kiss ever." Now Helen laughed. Loud. Dean looked at her, puzzled. He had just confessed his most intimate secret to her and she _laughed_ at him? He stood up in a rush but she grabbed his wrist firmly, holding him back from storming out of the kitchen.

"Sorry, sweetheart." She said, still a huge smile on her face. "You fell in love so easily?"

"I never said a word about love!" Dean said as if disgusted by that thought.

"You wouldn't sit here with a dark cloud over your pretty head if it wasn't." She went back to serious within a split second. "You should find him, Dean. Real fast." If it was that easy, Dean would have found him already. But he just nodded, no need to pointing this out to her.

"And Helen…?" He said when she was about to leave him alone. She turned, the knob of the door in her hand. "Don't tell this to one of the others." She never would. Every single member of Dean's coven shared their secrets with this woman and she had never told even a single one of it. Dean knew and so she only left with a nod and a smile. When she closed the door behind her, Dean slumped in his chair and buried his face in his hands. "Castiel.. I wish you would show up again." He whispered and felt lost for the first time in his long life.

The rest of the night was uneventful, Sam and Gabriel were out hunting, Helen and Jo were busy cleaning the living room with a little help of Bobby who just did it because otherwise Helen would eat him alive. Dean didn't know what to do. This happened a lot lately because whenever he sat down doing nothing, his thoughts went back to Castiel and the kiss they had shared. It killed him slowly. Maybe he should have listened to Sam and left the angel behind in that alley…

"I'll go out for a late hunt." Dean declared, grabbed his leather jacket and went for the door.

"Alone?" Helen asked and looked up from cleaning the table.

"Yeah… I'll be back in two hours." He said and slammed the door shut behind him. A few years ago Dean had declared that not one of them should go out for a hunt on their own, the hunters were dangerous, so pairing up was essential for surviving. Normally he stuck to that rule himself but tonight he just wanted to be alone. He would find a victim in a bar, a nice woman, maybe sleep with her before sucking her blood out of her body. He hadn't done this in a long time but he needed distraction.

There was a bar a few streets away, so Dean could walk there. Fresh air was welcome, it calmed him, though his thoughts would still run back to Cas and his wonderful blue eyes. Shit, this was unacceptable, he felt like a teenage girl with a crush and he refused to think about Helen's words too closely. This wasn't love, this was some strange lust, some desire that made his hormones run berserk. A girl, sex and her blood would make it better, he was sure of it. He wouldn't accept anything else.

When he entered the bar he took a seat at the bar, ordering a drink he wouldn't touch. Dean's eyes roamed the bar, most of the people were already drunk, some dancing to the stupid music, some chatting at their tables. He knew that it was only a matter of time until a woman would look his way. He would hold her gaze, luring her over with a few pointed glances. Oh, humans were so dumb, letting themselves get killed so easily. It didn't take long, he had been right: a brunette, young girl was looking his way, stood up and came over, standing too close for Dean's taste, smelling of a cheap perfume. Again the vampire's thoughts went back to Castiel. The angel had smelled like rain and air and sun, the woman in front of Dean was nothing compared to him, though her advantages were well highlighted for him to see.

He could also smell the blood that rushed through her veins, he could hear her pulse accelerating as she looked at him. Being a vampire had it's advantages: he was able to use his senses to a full extend, using it to lure his victims into a trap.

"Hi, I'm Jenny." She said, her voice slurring slightly. Of course a giggle was following her introduction, it was always the same. They chatted for a while, talking about nothing, really. Dean knew his effect on women, many a vampire possessed it, looking at humans was enough to make them fall for him but it was never enough. He would take her out of the bar, bring her into some dark alley, fuck her if he wished to and then she would die. They never knew what hit them, when he tore the flesh of their necks apart to suck the blood and life from their weak bodies. Sometimes it thrilled him, but today it wouldn't satisfy any of his needs and the mere fact made him furious.

"Come on." He whispered after a few minutes and knew she would follow him. This was Jenny's last night on earth, she just didn't know it yet. Poor thing chose the wrong man. With an exaggerated giggle she followed him, let him wrap his arm around her waist though he still knew how to keep her at distance while just dragging her through the crowd, out the door and behind the bar. A dark parking lot was good enough for him so he aimed for the darkest corner, not listening to her high-pitched voice when she told him things he didn't want to hear.

"Dean." The vampire nearly stumbled and fell when he heard that gravelly voice out of the shadows. A figure took a step towards him, so beautiful that he stole Dean's breath and the woman in his arms was forgotten. The other man stared at Dean, then at the woman in his arms and the vampire instantly took a step away from her. Now it was Dean's heart that was racing in his chest, he had remembered Castiel's face but to see him again just blew his mind. The angel was so fucking gorgeous…

"Another vampire?" Jenny asked and at first Dean didn't really notice what she had just said, his eyes fixed on those blue depths and when he looked at the woman to his right it was nearly too late: she held a stake in one hand, a gun in the other and he could very well guess that it was silver bullets in it because she knew he was a vampire. So she had just been the bait! _She_ had been luring _him_ into a trap. Fuck, he shouldn't have left the house on his own, he should have known that a lone vampire was a welcome target for hunters. Fear gripped him, it was already too late, he heard the shot, his eyes going wide in panic, then screwed shut while he waited for the impact.

The bullet never hit him. When he opened his eyes again he saw Castiel stand between himself and the hunter. The angel grabbed her face with his hands and with a blinding light, the woman fell to the floor, her body lifeless. For a minute Dean was only able to stand there and stare at the angel's back. He couldn't see Cas' wings this time and for a second it confused him. Then Dean noticed that Cas held his side like he was wounded. Could angels die so easily?

"Cas, what have you done?" Dean rushed towards him, grabbing his swaying form.

"The bullet hit me." Dean could tell as much because he could smell the blood that poured out of the wound over Castiel's fingers that tried to hold the torn flesh together. Shit.

"Why are you here? Damnit, Cas why do you let her shoot you?" A look of pain shot through Cas' eyes and Dean was sure that it wasn't just because there was a bullet stuck in his flesh. And blood running down over his pale hands. Blood that smelled so delicious. Dean had never smelled something like this before. Maybe angelic blood was much better than that of a human, he couldn't tell, he had never seen an angel but Castiel.

"She would have killed you." Cas' breath was coming out in short gasps but he was doing surprisingly well. "It will heal soon, this body has seen worse injuries."

"So you knew who she was and tried to save me?" Dean helped Cas to a standing position, trying to ignore the smell that made his head swim. His teeth cried for blood, soon his eyes would cloud over, a red glow in them and then he would feed on Cas. His blood run south when he just thought about it and he needed all of his will power to hold himself back. Dean knew that his eyes were glowing a faint red at the moment, he was a predator all over but he would hate himself if he did something to the angel.

"I saw you two together. That was enough to bring me here…" Cas breathed and moaned from pain again, making it hard for Dean to concentrate. He hadn't had blood in a long time and he was desperate to taste Cas. When his brain processed what the angel had just told him, Dean stopped in his steps.

"Cas, it is better if you leave, now. I – I… am a monster. I need blood and I want yours so desperately." His voice was hushed when he spoke, dangerous, like an animal that was lurking in the dark. "Please, Cas." He was actually begging the angel to go away. Dean wanted him safe! Why did he care at all, the angel was just another stranger like all the women before, like all his other victims he had killed without remorse…

"Take what you need, Dean. My body will heal soon." God, this promise made it even harder for the vampire to hold it together, he knew that it was more than the lust for blood that drove him insane right now. Dean was all instinct by now, he dragged Cas between a few trees, hiding them from view in the darkness. The angel was obediently following him, he wasn't afraid of the vampire, Dean realized with great surprise, this was new, maybe he really was no threat to Cas' life. Nevertheless he didn't want to bite Castiel, he wanted the angel to be safe, not risk anything, but when he had him pressed up against a tree he let his nose trail over the other man's neck, inhaling the rich scent of his blood.

"You're hurt. You should run from me." He whispered into Cas' ear while he was still fighting for control, nibbling gently. It was hard to keep it when he felt Castiel shiver under his touch.

"I told you, I'm not afraid." Dean looked up, his predatory gaze locking with Cas' unafraid and stubborn stare. The angel held his head up high despite the situation he was in and it made it even harder for Dean to resist. His whole body was shaking because he couldn't stand the closeness but couldn't take a step back either. It was the first time he ever hesitated before sinking his teeth into the skin of his victim. Castiel wasn't a victim. Dean looked down the angel's body and saw that the wound in his chest was nearly completely healed by now, so he wasn't weak or helpless…

The sudden realization hit Dean like a truck and with a smile he lowered his face to the angel's neck again, gently kissing and licking the soft skin there. Cas tilted his head so that he had better access, driving Dean insane with this small gesture of submission. "It might hurt." Dean whispered, desperate to make Castiel run away.

"I don't care." He wanted Dean's bite!

"You don't know what you're geting yourself into…" It was the last words that left the vampire's mouth, now, he was busy kissing the side of Cas' neck, licking the soft skin, tasting the angel who whimpered in pleasure. The sweet sound turned into a moan – somewhere between lust and pain – when sharp teeth pierced his flesh and Cas felt Dean suck the blood from his veins eagerly. The noises made Dean step even closer to Cas, he threw his arms around him, clinging to him like a drowning man, pressing their bodies together, grinding his hips against Cas'. Hell, the angel was hard for him, ready to be taken by Dean.

Stealing blood from an angel was totally different than stealing it from a human. Normally Dean would see images and feelings when he drank from a person, their lives where open for him to see, he could tell if they had suffered or done wrong or loved… But Castiel's blood was strange, it tasted sweeter than anything Dean had tasted before but he saw absolutely nothing, his mind was blank while he gulped down the thick liquid, it was impossible to know what went on behind Cas' beautiful façade.

"Dean…" his name fell like a plea from those wicked pink lips and once Dean thought about Cas' mouth he wasn't able to focus on anything else. With a lot of willpower he forced himself to release Cas' neck and let his lips wander up to those full lips. The angel was turning his head towards Dean, looking at the vampire's lips as if challenging him with his huge blue orbs. He didn't have to do this twice, without hesitation Dean claimed Cas' lips with his own, opened them and drew the sweetest noises from the angel's throat. This was perfection, he was sure that he would never again enjoy kissing someone else because Dean would compare every kiss to this one. It lasted forever, both reluctant to break it, both hesitating to stop devouring the other.

It was Castiel who finally broke the kiss when he felt Dean's greedy hand wander under his shirt and up over the warm skin of his stomach. It was only then that Cas realized what they were doing, his eyes widened with shock when the men stared into each other's eyes. "They will find out. They will find us, they will kill you." His breath was coming out in short gasps because the vampire was still holding him in his arms and he was oh so aware of the closeness of Dean's body. "I cannot let them do this." Dean stumbled and fell against the tree when Cas just vanished out of his arms and left him puzzled.

"Cas? Hey, this shit isn't funny…!" He yelled at the air in front of him after he had searched for the angel without success. His voice sounded hoarse and he felt it shake when he spoke. Castiel had done this to him. "Cas! Come back, goddamnit!" Frustration came up within Dean, he wanted to hold Cas again, he wanted to kiss him again, touch him and for fucks sake, he wanted Cas to make his own. The blood was still on his lips, he could taste it, when his tongue licked over them and it was enough to make him want the angel even more. But this would never happen if Cas always ran away from Dean, this was downright frustrating. The vampire waited for another five minutes, begging Cas to come back but he wouldn't show up again and so Dean left and went home to his coven.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Dean was lying on his bed, his arms beneath his head, his eyes staring at the wall opposite his bed. His thoughts revolved around Castiel, the angel who had left during making out just three nights ago and he desperately wanted to see the raven haired man again, but where would you look for an angel? Sometimes Dean even prayed, hoping that Castiel would hear him and that he would have mercy with a godless creature like himself. Dean knew he wasn't worthy, he knew that it was wrong to make an angel fall but what could he do against this urge within him?

A few days later Cas hadn't shown up again but Dean had a plan. It was kind of strange and it made him feel bad but at the moment he would do almost everything to see the angel again. The last time holding a woman in his arms had done the trick so Dean hoped it would work again. A smile appeared on his lips when he went into the bar and imagined the face of the jealous angel. It meant that Cas wanted him as well and Dean had to find out what held him back urgently.

The woman who pressed herself against Dean's side when they walked out of the bar and towards Dean's shiny black car felt wrong. The vampire wanted Cas to take her place, he wanted Cas to press himself against his side, he wanted to protect the angel, he wanted everyone in this world to see that Castiel was his. Why did all those women giggle like crazy? It was totally weird and irritated Dean. He knew he wouldn't sleep with her. If Cas wouldn't show up before he arrived at home, he would dispose of her in another way…

"Dean…" A voice said behind him. It was barely a whisper, small and sad but Dean's vampire ears caught it nevertheless and he turned around with a triumphant smile on his lips. There he stood: the beauty in his trench coat, his blue eyes disappointed but at least he was there, Dean would explain everything else later. Or sooner… Castiel stepped towards the woman and put two of his fingers against her forehead, making her fall to the ground unceremoniously. Dean stared at the lifeless body at his feet, then at the angel who stepped over her body and came closer to Dean, backing him up against the car. Wow, Dean knew that the angel would get jealous – or at least he had hoped so – but that was incredible and it flattered him to no end, giving him the self-assurance he needed to look up into Cas' eyes with a smile. "You will not sleep with _her_ tonight." The angel growled and sent pleasurable jolts down Dean's spine.

"Is she dead?" Dean had to ask this and the question seemed to confuse Castiel.

"No. But she will wake up in a few hours and not remember you. She will have forgotten about the man who was about to take her to bed tonight." Dean couldn't go back any further, his back was pressed against the side of his Impala while Cas stepped closer still.

"You're jealous." Not a question.

"Beyond jealous." Cas whispered. This time it was the angel who started the kiss, he grabbed Dean's shoulders and pressed them against the car, making it impossible for the vampire to run away. Said man didn't even think about running away. He didn't think at all, he just enjoyed the feeling of Cas' tongue in his mouth, opening his own obediently. Castiel did the most wicked things to his lips, Dean had never felt such pleasure from just kissing a person. Soon he remembered that Cas had left without a word the last time and broke the kiss. This didn't make Cas happy, he growled deep in his chest, trying to catch the vampire's lips again with his own.

"We need to talk!" Dean said as firmly as he could manage and looked into blue eyes that were fixed on his lips. God, he couldn't believe he was stopping the other man from kissing him but he would die if Cas left again with just a few incoherent words as explanation.

"Why do you stop me?" Cas asked, obviously furious about the fact that Dean refused to let him lock their lips again.

"The last two times you left without an explanation… Why? I – I don't want you to leave again…" Dean sounded like a girl to his own ears and he hated it, but if this was the only way to make the angel stay he didn't care. God, he wanted Cas.

"The longer I stay with you, the more dangerous it gets. They will see us, find us and kill you right under my eyes." As if this was enough explanation Castiel sealed their mouths together again, making Dean moan into his lips. This was better than anything the vampire had ever known, Cas' caresses were turning him into a quivering puddle of hormones if he wouldn't stop him.

"_Cas_!" He said firmly between two kisses and reluctantly the angel looked up.

"I never thought this was about talking…"

"_Who_ will come and find us?" The vampire demanded to know.

"The other angels. I'm not allowed to do… this. With you. With anyone." Castiel said though Dean had the impression that he originally wanted to say more... "If they see us together like this they will hunt you down. I cannot let them do it." Wide eyes stared at the angel while Dean tried to process what the angel had just said.

"So you will stop and vanish each time they come close?" That wasn't acceptable, Dean shook his head.

"As I said before, I want you safe, I don't want them to do anything to you. You're precious but they won't see it in you like I can see it…" His voice trailed off. "Help me, Dean." Now, the vampire was puzzled.

"How can I probably help you? I'm just a bloodsucking monster." This time it was Castiel's turn to shake his head.

"You're so much more, Dean. Turn me into a vampire, make me yours, mark me as your possession so they won't find me again." Cas demanded and the words made Dean's brain work on overload. Did this mean Cas wanted to be his? Or did he just need the vampire to run from the angels? All possibilities went through his head within seconds but the only one he liked was that Cas wanted to be his for the rest of all time. But how could he do this to the celestial creature?

"No… No, Cas, no, I can't do this to you, no." He shook himself free from Castiel's hands and took a step back from him. The thought to condemn the angel to the life of a vampire for all eternity made his head spin, he wasn't able to hurt him like that. When he looked up again at the angel's handsome face he looked heartbroken. "You don't know what you're asking of me… You will be like me, you will need blood to survive, you will be a monster…" Cas stepped closer to Dean again, unafraid of what he had said.

"I don't care, Dean. I rebelled against heaven before. I will fall sooner or later and I want to decide when it will be." He took a deep breath, arched his back and his wings appeared behind him with the rustle of feathers growing too fast for Dean's eyes to follow up the movement. When he had seen Castiel for the first time, the wings had been white, nearly glowing but they had changed and it made Dean's heart ache to see them like this: The tips of the feathers were still white, but not as before, they had lost their glow, they seemed tarnished and the closer the feathers were to Cas' back, the darker they got. Still staring, still holding his breath Dean walked behind the angel, examining the wings closer. Where they grew from Cas' shoulder blades they were darker as the night, then the color went over into a bloody black, dark grey, grey, light grey… The slight shades of red were faint but they were still there, reminding him of the color of blood.

"Fuck, Cas, what happened to them?" Dean asked breathlessly, it disturbed him to no end, that they were like this, though it was somehow still beautiful. "They were white when I first saw you…" His fingers carefully touched them, making Cas hiss at the sensation. "Does it hurt?"

"No." The feathers were still soft though some fell to the floor when Dean's fingers combed through them and so he pulled his hand back immediately, afraid he might destroy them. "I'm already falling. My wings wither because…" He stopped midsentence turning around to face Dean, cupping his cheek with his hand.

"…because I kissed you?" Dean was shocked. His green eyes bored into Castiel's blue eyes, desperately searching for the answer though he already knew: he was the reason for the damage.

"No. Because I like it when you kiss me." Castiel closed the distance between them and did it again: he captured Dean's lips with his own to underline what he had just said. This kiss was chaste and gentle but nevertheless Dean whimpered in pure pleasure. "I have to go now, they're coming closer."

"No." Dean's body began to tremble, he wanted so much more right now, his desire was about to drive him insane and only Cas could help him through it.

"I will come back to you. Tomorrow. Just stay in your room, I will find you there." Another kiss to Dean's lips. "I want you to make me yours." Then he was gone. And again Dean was at a loss of words.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

„His name is Castiel." Dean explained to Helen who was leaning against the kitchen counter, her arms crossed in front of her chest while she listened to Dean's words. "He begged me to turn him into a vampire, he told me that he would fall from heaven because… because we met… Helen." His voice was desperate. "I made an angel fall!" The leader of the coven was walking through the kitchen like a tiger in a cage and now he covered his eyes with his hands. "I'm not sure if I can do this, Helen…"

"You have to, Dean." She said in a calm voice that was full of understanding and sympathy for Dean. "You two have already gone too far and if this is the way to save Castiel from the wrath of the angels, so do it and help him!"

"We're monsters, damnit, how can I turn him into one of us?" She threw her hair back over her shoulder.

"Are we? I can only see civilized people in this house. We care for each other and we kill only if necessary and only people who deserve to die. So tell me how bad we are again!" So Dean's comment had hurt her. He had never thought about it that way, he had always seen himself as the bloodsucking creature he was. "Why do you deny yourself being happy? I know you want to do it, but something holds you back. What is it? The last remains of a human heart?" He looked up into her eyes, a shocked expression on his face.

"It's called a conscience. I don't want to condemn Cas to a life like ours. He's angel for fuck's sake!" Helen smiled lightly at him.

"He doesn't want to be. Maybe you should just do what he asks of you." Dean nodded at her words, still unconvinced. His mind was racing with thoughts that troubled him and he was trying to find an answer. Maybe he should just do as Cas had told him, maybe the angel really wanted this. And perhaps there was a little chance that he also wanted Dean. The vampire shook his head. That wasn't possible. Cas was a divine being, an angel and Dean was just scum…

"Thanks, Helen." He muttered and went out of the kitchen, leaving the woman behind alone.

The next evening came fast and though Dean longed to see Cas he wished the angel would have granted him more time to make his decision. Sucking blood from Castiel's neck was one thing, but draining the life from his veins was so much more… Dean sat on his bed, still thinking this over and over and over again when he heard the faint rustle of wings. He looked up and saw Cas appearing in the middle of his room, his wings torn, his clothes as well, blood and dirt all over his body. The vampire snapped out of his lethargic state and got up to catch the angel just that second he began to sink to the floor and gathered him in his arms to place him on the bed.

"Hell, Cas, what have they done to you?" He asked, brushing the raven black hair out of his eyes, finding the left one dark and swollen.

"They – they found me. I was careless." Dean's gentle fingers grabbed Castiel's hands and without thinking he brought them to his lips, kissing each bruised knuckles. The angel's eyes went wide when he watched Dean do this, then he smiled faintly. It was the most beautiful thing Dean had ever seen in his entire life and his heart made a funny jolt in his chest. "Will you help me?" The question he had feared but now he was sure.

"Everything you want, Cas. But we should wait until your wounds are healed so that there will be no scars left on your body." So Dean would turn Castiel into a vampire, he would put him through all the fear and pain that came with the transition and first blood thirst, he would kill his body to make him immortal. Well, maybe he was immortal already but so was in Dean. In a totally different way.

"My wounds should heal within an hour. Latest." Cas said with a pained expression. Dean sat down on the bed next to him and grabbed his head to let Castiel rest in his lap, gently brushing his fingers through the angel's messy hair.

"Won't you miss being an angel?" He wanted to know, trying to talk some sense into the celestial being. Deep inside his chest Dean felt a horrible anger at the other angels and at himself. He should never have grabbed Cas in that alley, he should never have brought him home, kiss him, touch him… He made him fall and the guilt lay heavy on his conscience. When Cas looked up into Dean's green eyes the angel gave him a warm hearted smile and he could see something in those ocean blue eyes that he hadn't seen in a long time. Not since Lisa had died so many decades ago and Dean would never have dreamed of seeing this spark again… His dead heart began to beat faster in his chest, it pounded against his rib cage when he realized that all that had happened in the past few weeks wasn't just about lust. The vampire didn't know how this was possible but he was tired of denying himself happiness, he would just take what Cas offered him and give as much in return.

"I guess I was never meant to be an angel." Castiel answered after a few minutes of contemplating Dean's question, obviously enjoying the gentle fingers that glided through his hair. "My brothers and sisters follow orders. They believe in the system that holds everything together. I questioned so many decisions. No one of us ever saw God or talked to him in any way. The decisions are made by a council of Seraphim, I believe. They give orders to the archangels who pass them on to the other angels to fulfill." Cas tried to sit up to look into Dean's eyes. He winced in pain but finally managed to kneel in front of the vampire, too close, too beautiful. "I always thought that the whole concept of God was about love. You know… if two people fall in love it CANNOT be bad. So why have the angels destroyed so much of it?" He asked. The handsome face screw up in disgust at the deeds of his brothers and sisters while Dean could only stare. "I don't know if God is still there or if he cares. I asked too many questions. I was never one of them. I won't miss being an abomination in heaven."

"So you want to be an abomination on earth?" The angel leaned in closer to Dean so that the vampire could feel his breath on his face when he was talking.

"I choose love over orders. And I choose God over angels. This cannot be wrong because it feels so _right_." Dean could only stare and try to breathe evenly. It was hard, not only because Cas was so close to him but also because he was talking about the one thing Dean denied himself to feel for ages and here was an angel right in front of him who would fall just for him to prove that love was important. Dean had been right from the beginning: Castiel truly was special.

"Cas…" He whispered forlorn. He didn't know what to say, his heart felt strange in his chest, like it was about to burst and his head swam with so many thoughts but all of them revolving around Castiel and his handsome face. God, he wanted the angel to be his, he wanted to turn Cas into a vampire, he wanted to glue him to his side, hold him there for all eternity. Possessiveness took over, no one else should touch his angel, no one else should hold him like Dean would. His eyes darkened and began to glow in a faint red and Cas didn't seem to be afraid when he saw Dean like this. In fact he came closer, waiting for Dean to close the last millimeters between them, challenging him, his gaze so damn unafraid that it scared the shit out of Dean, arousing him at the same time. He realized that they already had gone too far, he wouldn't convince Cas to think his decision over, he wouldn't convince himself that he wasn't about to fall in love with the angel.

With a growl from deep within his chest Dean lunged himself into Cas' arms, locking their lips in a desperate kiss while pressing the other man down onto the mattress with his weight. Castiel's mewl was enough encouragement to grab the man's shirt to pull it open, not caring for the buttons that were flying in every direction. He needed to feel the hot skin of the angel beneath his fingertips, let them glide over his stomach and chest, drawing the sweetest noises from Castiel's throat as he did so. The other man's arms went around Dean's neck and shoulder pulling him closer deepening the breathtaking kisses. Nothing would stop them now, Dean was sure that Castiel wouldn't vanish this time because the angel's hands were playing with the hair at the back of his neck, caressing him ever so sweetly.

"God, Cas, I want you so damn much." Dean breathed between two kisses, breaking the last resistance in the angel, arousing him even more. Cas actually whimpered, pulling the vampire back down for another kiss that turned their brains to nothing but goo.

"I know." Cas whispered between two kisses. Then: "Take me!" Dean moaned at these words, burying his face in between Cas' neck and shoulder, kissing him there, making the angel mewl in pleasure. The lean body writhed under Dean's demanding hands, Castiel arched his back gracefully to press himself closer to Dean, trying to get as much contact as possible. "Dean." He breathed. "Please..."

"Shh... I got you, my angel." Dean whispered soothingly, opening the buttons on Cas' shirt one by one, teasingly slow until the angel nearly went insane with anticipation. Once his body was freed from the intriguing material, Dean sat back and marveled at the beauty of the man before him, his eyes raking over deliciously white skin that felt like warm marble under his fingertips, as he traced the muscles on Cas' stomach, following them to the angel's hip bones, his fingers wandering even further down towards the waistline of Castiel's trousers.

By now the angel was a panting mess under Dean's hands, his head thrown back, his long neck exposed for the vampire to place gentle kisses over the pulse point, feeling it quicken under his lips. Hell, Dean wanted Cas so badly, he was barely able to hold himself back but he went slowly, wanted to enjoy every second of their love-making. His teeth gently nibbled along Cas' neck and made the angel writhe in pleasure. "Bite!" He breathed out. "Make me yours." Dean looked up into the other man's face to claim his lips again, to kiss him passionately before he answered.

"I won't. Not yet." His hands wandered into Cas' pants, finding their way to the hard length of the angel to give if a few strokes. Cas' hips shot up from the mattress, he wanted more of this sinful touch, he wanted everything. "I will do it when you won't feel my bite."

"I want to feel it." Cas gasped and the words made Dean even harder. He sat up on the bed to get rid of his jeans and boxers, throwing both items through the room carelessly. Cas' soon followed.

"You're at my mercy now, angel. We're going slow, _I _will set the pace of this." A guttural groan from deep within the angel's chest followed these words and it deepened when Dean's gentle hands made him turn around onto his stomach so that Cas' forehead rested on his arms and he panted into the pillows, so damn excited and so very trusting. "Let me see your wings, angel." Dean whispered into the skin between the other man's shoulder blades while he placed open mouthed kisses onto the softness of the flawless skin. Castiel just whimpered, shuddering under Dean's ministrations.

"They're withered..." Cas answered so lowly that Dean barely heard his words but his whole naked body listened to the angel and so he got them and let his hands wander down over the man's sides, soothingly tickling him. "...and so ugly."

"...and a part of you. Let me see all of you."

Something in the vampire's voice – the knowledge that Cas wouldn't deny him his wish – made Castiel obey and so his back arched a little bit and his wings appeared to Dean's left and right. The blonde was shocked for a second because in some places there weren't even feathers there to cover the naked bones and in some places there were nasty wounds as if someone had gripped handfuls of feathers to rip them from the wings of his lover. "Cas..." Dean breathed and let his fingers trace over naked bones and some remaining downs. It was a bizarre sight but so beautiful because this was _Castiel_.

"I don't need my wings anymore. I need you, Dean."

"You got me..." Dean said while his fingers traced over soft feathers and bones, sometimes massaging the appendages with loving fingers, making Cas shiver and moan. "Does is hurt?" Dean wanted to know when Cas' whole body jerked off the mattress when Dean accidentally gripped the feathers too tight.

"No..." The angel breathed out, falling apart more and more under Dean's hands. "Fells so good..." The vampire watched Cas' every reaction as he traced his fingers over the soft downs where the wings met Cas' back, he saw how the angel's face contorted with something that seemed to be beyond pleasure. And Dean understood: Castiel's wings were sensitive because no one had ever touched them before. Not like this. Here he was, a filthy vampire about to make an angel fall from grace. A virgin even. Doubts rose in his chest but Cas sensed his hesitation.

"Don't you dare to stop, now." It was more a threatening growl than a spoken sentence. What happened tonight was all Castiel's choice, he had asked Dean to bite him and he was offering his body for Dean to sleep with him... Now it was Cas' turn to see the vampire's inner turmoil and he turned his head to look at those deep green eyes that were glowing red from the inside. "It's okay, Dean. Everything's fine. Please..."

With those words as encouragement Dean forgot about his doubts and went on stroking feathers and bones, pressing the wings into the mattress to Cas' left and right, flattening them to have better access to every inch of the angel's body. This was heaven. Dean's hands roamed over naked skin, drawing sweet mewls and moans from Cas' wicked red lips while he placed open mouthed kisses to the angel's back, kissing a trail down over his spine to the round curve of his perfect ass, kissing him there, feeling the trembling of the man beneath him. His tongue went on even further, tasting the skin of his thighs, licking up again to prepare the angel properly, making him pant and moan like he was going insane any second.

"Dean... please!" The words came out on ragged breaths while Cas parted his legs invitingly, rising his hips in aticipation. With another lick of his tongue Dean sat up and lowered his body over Castiel's, feeling his breath going faster as one of the vampire's hand came to rest upon Cas' to lace their fingers together while the other grabbed his neck to hold his head higher. Hot kisses were pressed to the side of Cas' neck, beneath his ear and over his pulse, Dean was so lost in this man, so very excited to take him already.

A string of profanities left Dean's mouth when he finally lowered his hips to enter the body beneath him and he enjoyed the little scream that fell from Cas' mouth as he felt him. For a few seconds Dean let the angel adjust to the feeling of being taken by another man but he could feel the angel's muscles contract around him, his whole body quivering, his breath hitching in his throat.

"Did I hurt you?" Dean asked gently, waiting until the angel gave him the permission to move.

"D – Dean... Dean, please." Cas was lost, begging for more and the vampire was more than happy to comply. He set a slow rhythm, carefully taking the angel, one hand wandering from his neck to his arms and wings to caress and stroke while Cas held the other in a firm grip, holding on to Dean's hand as if it was an anchor to reality. The angel's body shook from sheer pleasure and Dean was sure that Cas didn't even realize that he was chanting the vampire's name over and over like a prayer. God, this was so damn hot, Dean had never felt such intimacy while sleeping with another being and it was better than anything he had felt before.

When he felt Cas shake beneath him, he rolled them over so that they were both lying on their side. Dean raked his fingernails over Cas' flat stomach, over the muscles and the skin that was slick with sweat. His other hand went down to the angel's member, grabbing him, stroking up and down in rhythm with his thrusts into the man's willing body, marveling at the sounds that Castiel made just for him, just because of him. "Cas..." He moaned into his ear, feeling his orgasm approach, trying to hold it back as long as possible. "Angel, I – I... Fuck!" The last word was screamed when muscles clamped down around him and with the most erotic moan Dean had ever heard, his angel came violently over his waiting hand, throwing Dean over the edge as well.

Dean stroked him halfway through his orgasm, shaking with his own and with even more: bloodlust. He sank his teeth into the angel's neck, sucking hard, sucking all blood from his veins, leaving him dizzy and without any orientation.

"De...an." Was Cas' last word as an angel before his body died while the vampire was still buried in him, tasting the sweet liquid on his tongue. Now it was only a matter of seconds, Dean was still limp but he had no time to loose and so he sat up to gather the angel's lifeless body in his arms while piercing his own wrist with his sharp teeth. He held his wrist to Cas mouth and let the blood flow over his tongue. Only when Cas' azure blue eyes shot open and he grabbed the wrist over his mouth to hold it there firmly, Dean noticed that tears were flowing down over his face. What was he doing? How could he do this to someone he loved so dearly like Cas?

He loved him. With all his heart did he love the angel and his blue eyes, his pink lips, his voice, his determination, his passion, everything! And now he had doomed him to a life like his own... But it was too late. A new vampire was born.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Dean stood in a corner of his room, watching the man on the bed carefully. Cas was breathing, it was a good sign, and most likely exhausted from the sex and transformation. And he was so damn pale. He wasn't an angel anymore, his wings had fallen apart under Dean's eyes right after he had turned Castiel into a creature like himself. The appendages had glowed in a faint red light and then disappeared as if they had never been there. Dean had cried even more than but now he felt just dry and empty. He was glad that Cas had chosen him over his brothers and sisters but someday the angel would hate him...

It took another hour for Cas to wake up and Dean noticed it instantly because he was watching Cas closely and when he opened his eyes he rushed over to the bed and sat down beside him, grabbing his hands in his own to kiss every knuckle like he had done when Cas had arrived earlier.

"Dean." Cas whispered and turned towards him, a smile spreading on his beautiful face. "Thank you." He then added and Dean pulled him into his arms, burying his face in the angel's neck because he was too ashamed to look him in the eyes.

"Don't thank me, sweetheart." He whispered. "You're not an angel any longer."

"I never truly was an angel." Cas said and forced a hand under Dean's chin to make him look up into those ocean blue depths. "I'm yours, now."

"Yes." Dean answered, feeling possessiveness rise within him. He wanted Cas, he needed him. "But I shouldn't have done it."

"The angels would have killed us both if you didn't." Cas said with a smile. "It was my choice. Don't think about it."

"I love you!" The words came out of his mouth loud and desperate. He needed Cas to know this. Cas' smile widened.

"So it was a good choice." He kissed Dean's forehead. "I love you, too, Dean."

**END**

Uhm... I really wasn't sure if I should post this...

Hope you like it.

Please let me know what you think about it.


End file.
